Safe from the Losing Fight
by WeAreBroken
Summary: The day had finally drawn near and the girls decided to make their escape, it was going to be their freedom, but not if everyones favorite Spirit Detectives have anything to say about it. YusXOC HXOC KurXOC
1. The Great Escape

"Come on Jenny, we've gone over this a hundred times, just grab the branch and jump down!" yelled Emily to the second story window of their abnormally small house.  
"Okay, okay I'm coming, on the count of three…1…2…3!" Jenny grunted as she then jumped onto the branch below and dangled for a few moments, bracing herself to take the final plunge to the ground. Suddenly, they heard a heart wrenching crack. Naomi and Emily both glanced toward each other as Jenny looked up at the branch she was hanging onto.  
"Oh shiiitt…" muttered Jenny, and before they could even blink, Jenny crashed to the ground. Emily and Naomi burst into laughter as Jenny staggered to stand.  
"Way to go Jen..." Naomi said, still laughing. Jenny finally balanced herself and passed the girls with an angry, distorted look.  
"God, my ass hurts..." Jenny whispered to herself as Emily looked at her with a huge grin, which looked like it could take up her whole face.  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you just fell out of that tree."  
"Shut Up!" yelled Jenny. She then pushed Emily aside and trudged further ahead of her two friends.  
"Can we just get out of this hellhole before you two wake up the entire neighborhood?"  
"Fine, let's go." said Naomi, giggling to herself as she grabbed her back and slung it over her shoulder.

That day started like any other day, full of screaming parents, non-stop chores, and momentary bliss. The girls had very few times where they could actually sit down and attempt a conversation, but at the same time, it subtracted the time they had for sleeping. They eventually learned to speak to each other through their own body language, by means of simple movements and touching of the face. For example, one day, while scrubbing the "family room" floor, they began to discuss the facial features of their adoptive father. This consisted of pulling of the ear and gesturing to shoot oneself in the head, which, in words meant, "Dad looks like road kill."

It took the girls a few months to plan their escape fully, again, due to their lack of conversation. They eventually cultivated their master plan, and set a date. The day had finally arrived, which left the girls in a surprisingly decent mood, but it seemed to make their day drag on longer than expected. When the time of escape drew near, they quickly brushed their teeth and headed to bed (taking their toothbrushes with them). It felt like days passed before they finally heard their parents fall into a deep slumber, due to the amount of sleeping pills the girls "accidentally" put into their drinks. Now it was time to put the rest of their plan into action, that's when they _finally_ escaped. 


	2. A New Home

A few hours after their escape, Emily, Jenny, and Naomi stumbled upon an oddly, random road sign that read, "Welcome to Sarayashiki." Jenny looked at the sign very closely, squinting in thought.  
"Guys," Jenny whispered. "I have this feeling that we should stick around. It's just this feeling… I don't know what, but it's telling me we should." Nao and Emily looked at Jenny, puzzled.  
"What the hell, are you serious?" Nao said, turning to face Jenny.  
"Yeah, I'm serious." murmured Jenny in a strange tone. Emily then walked back to the front of the sign and picked up her bag.  
"Okay, if you say so, my feet are tired anyway, let's find somewhere to stay." The girls then walked for about another hour when they saw an odd looking building that they all equally seemed to take a liking to.  
"What does the sign say?" whispered Jenny as she walked up to the sign in front of the building that read, "精神病院は、保つ".  
"Whoa! It's an insane asylum!" screamed Emily with a look of amazement. "This looks like a perfect place to stay, no one would even try to come here." Jenny looked closer at the sign, tilting her head to the side.  
"But look, it says Keep Out."  
"Oh, Jenny, who gives a shit." Naomi grimaced, poking Jenny's forehead. Emily shrugged and pushed open the door with both hands. As soon as they took one step into the wide doorway, they were amazed at how massive it was on the inside.

"This is going to be great!" yelled Emily throwing her things onto the floor. She then grabbed Naomi's hands and began to dance excitedly, eventually pulling Jenny in as well. Within a few minutes, they all suddenly collapsed to floor, as they burst into a roar of laughter.

"Okay, I'm exhausted, let's get some rest and explore this town in the morning." Jenny yawned, letting out the final laugh. "Goodnight you two." Nao and Emily both nodded and fell asleep a couple feet away from Jenny, but before Emily closed her eyes, she had a strange sensation, as though tomorrow was going to change the rest of their lives _forever_.


	3. Message from Koenma

That night, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the narrow road toward their apartments. Just as they were about to turn the corner toward Kuwabara's abode, a shadowy figure whisked by them, almost at the speed of light.

"Nice of you to drop by Hiei..." muttered Yusuke in his sarcastic, know-it-all tone.

"Hmm... I haven't seen Kurama yet, I knew it would be easy to find you two because Kuwabara stands out." Hiei said, glancing to the side. Kuwabara gave him an angry glare as he clenched his fists.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means your ugly, so you stand out." muttered Hiei.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now shorty!" Kuwabara yelled, lunging at Hiei. Within the next second, Kuwabara was face down on the ground. He then got up and scowled at Hiei.

"You know, if you weren't so fast, I could kick your ass."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try…" replied Hiei, looking as if he were about to laugh, for once.

"Fighting again, are we?" Kurama chuckled as he walked over to greet his comrades.

"Yeah, they were, and it was pretty damn entertaining too." Yusuke snickered.

"Shut up Urameshi!" bellowed Kuwabara, crossing his arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to throw punches when they heard Kurama whisper something to Hiei in his calm, innocent voice.

"Have you forgotten why you are here, Hiei?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Yusuke asked, looking confused as usual. Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled out a black tape with Koenma's signature marking on the top.

"This tape has our next assignment on it, Koenma said we have to watch it together, so whose house are we going to?"

"Oh! We can go to my place, my sis won't mind." said Kuwabara as he turned to travel toward his apartment. Yusuke shrugged at the others and they all began making their way to Kuwabara's. They hadn't even been in the room for 10 seconds when Kuwabara grabbed the tape out of Hiei's hand, popped it right into the VCR, and pressed Play. Koenma suddenly appeared on the screen, sitting in his huge chair.

"Yo gang, Koenma here, if you are watching this you must all be together and Hiei must have delivered the tape successfully, so good job, Hiei. Now for your assignment. I wanted all of you to watch this together because this mission is an EXTREMELLY important one, so listen carefully. You have to trace these three girls; their names are Emily, Jenny, and Naomi." Yusuke had a cocky grin and put his hands behind his head.

"Whatever. This will be easy; they are just a bunch of girls." Koenma began to speak again.

"Now don't under estimate them, they are extremely powerful, they just don't know how great their power really is. They are amazing fighters, the one girl, Emily; she has a power that no one else possesses. She has the power to do alchemy, and she can use it.

"They are demons just like Hiei and Kurama; but they don't fully remember it. They were battling Shinjiru, who is an extremely powerful demon and enemy at the time. He obviously was too powerful for the girls so his powers basically destroyed a huge portion of their memory. They were even thought to be dead, but they came to the living world and lived among the humans, and they have always been with each other.

"Now, Jenny and Emily are both dragons and they come from a land called Hellflame. That is where they lived until Shinjiru started terrorizing the demon world. So Emily and Jenny took on the responsibility of trying to defeat him since they were the strongest of their land.

"Naomi is among the cat demons. She ended up joining alongside Emily and Jenny for her own purpose, to get revenge for the death of her family. When they came to the human world, they all ended up being adopted into the same family because they were inseparable. Unfortunately, all they ever had was each other due to the fact that the people who adopted them never loved them; they were simply treated as slaves, to put in bluntly. That is basically how they started to figure out their abilities.

"These girls have great potential and power, but they still have a lot to learn. Your mission is to find and train them. It shouldn't be too complicated to find them, since they are on their own." Yusuke looked shocked, but he then leaned back with his hands behind his head against the wall.

"You need them more then you realize, when trained, they have the power to take on even you, they can help you greatly."

"Okay, okay, whatever…" groaned Yusuke to himself. Koenma then began his rant again.

"We have tracked down these girls. We need them as soon a possible so we can begin their training. I trust you guys to hopefully bring them here in one piece. I shall see you soon, see ya!" The TV then went blank and the gang all looked at each other. Kurama then stood up and walked toward the door.

"We shall head out in the morning then, report back here and we will begin our mission."

"Fine, how hard could it be?" yawned Yusuke as he lay on the floor next to Kuwabara's lazy cat, Eikichi.

"Hey Urameshi, Koenma did say that they had the power to beat you shitless..." Kuwabara smirked, falling back onto his bed.

"Shut your damn mouth Kuwabara! No girl is going to beat me!" shouted Yusuke after standing and punching Kuwabara in the stomach. Hiei gave a slight smirk and glanced toward Yusuke.

"Knowing your pathetic fighting techniques, you'll get knocked out with one blow."

"Why you…" growled Yusuke as he clenched his fists, getting ready to punch Hiei. Kurama then stopped Yusuke with a grin on his face.

"Now, now…No need to cause any havoc right now, we have a mission, and besides, it's rude to start a fight in someone else's home. Get some rest and we will see you two in the morning."

"Urghhhhh! Fine then." Yusuke slurred. Both Hiei and Kurama then walked out the door of Kuwabara's room and took their leave. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, who was plopped in his chair.

"Uhhh…You can just stay here tonight, Urameshi, big mission ahead." After that, Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep, unbeknownst to how extensive the mission was really going to be.


	4. The Encounter

"Whoa, what a night, that was probably the best sleep I've ever had." yawned Emily as she stood up, stretching her arms. Jenny and Naomi both looked at her, doing the same thing.

"Yeah, I know, it did feel pretty damn good. First day of freedom, HERE WE COME!" Nao yelled, putting on her backpack. She then smiled at them. "Let's go out. We should get some supplies for our new home."

"Okay, let's go. We'll cut through the woods so no one sees us, it will be nice to get some fresh air." Jenny told them, and with that, they all put on their backpacks and headed out the door, while Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara began their own mission as well. As they were walking, the girls had no idea their lives were about to change drastically.

The girls were about halfway into the woods when they decided to take a break. They lay side by side, feeling the cool breeze rush over them like water.

"God, this feels great. I'm definatly not regretting running away…" Nao sighed, breathing in the cool, fresh air.

"Yep. Definitely not regretting a thing." Jenny sighed, putting her hands behind her head. Suddenly, they heard rustling from the brush. They all jumped up, ready to take on whatever was coming their way. Emily then heard voices and gestured for her friends to stay quiet so she could listen.

"This is taking forever… Koenma said it would be easy to find them, they weren't even at that creepy asylum." Kuwabara moaned as he slouched over, looking exhausted. Kurama then looked at him and smiled.

"We'll find them soon enough, Kuwabara; they probably went out for a bit."

"Yusuke will most likely find them and let us know, since he seems to be climbing those trees like an idiotic monkey." murmured Hiei, walking silently next to Kurama and Kuwabara. As Yusuke climbed the trees, he noticed three figures, standing in utter confusion. He then ducked down and grinned.

"Gotcha."

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Jenny as she plopped onto a rock. Emily then glanced back and shrugged. Suddenly, a figure wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a denim jacket jumped from the tree directly above them. It was Yusuke. He ended up landing directly in front of Emily and making a huge mistake by looking down and muttering something to himself.

"Whoa, nice boobs… OH! I mean hey the--." Yusuke's voice escalated on the last word, but before he could finish his sentence, he was punched square in the face, which sent him flying into a tree. Emily then looked at him in disgust, her fists still clenched.

"Next time you want to impress a girl, don't tell her she has nice tits, asshole." The noise from Yusuke hitting the tree soon brought Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara through the trees to where the girls were. They stopped right where they stood and saw Yusuke stumbling, trying to stand up. Kuwabara looked at him and burst into immense laughter.

"Urameshi! How the hell did you end up getting your ass kicked so soon?!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, or it's your ass that gets kicked next!" yelled Yusuke, staggering over to his friends. Kurama then glanced over at the girls and noticed Emily was giving Yusuke an annoyed glare. She then looked out of the corner of her eye at Yusuke's comrades.

"You really should teach your pathetic friend how to show some respect, because clearly, he has none."

"Will do then, you must be Emily, the one that possesses alchemy, am I correct?" murmured Kurama, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, so, what of it?" Emily said sharply, turning to look his way. Kurama walked a few steps toward them, and then stopped.

"Well, I wanted to make sure because we have been looking for you three, we have been sent by Lord Koenma to come and get you, and bring you to him." Naomi walked up to where Emily was standing and crossed her arms.

"I can assure you that we will not be going anywhere with _you_." replied Naomi snidely.

"Then we will just have to take you by force." Hiei muttered, leaning against a tree. Jenny's eyes widened and she stood up and walked a few steps until she was with her friends.

"Okay, then let's go, cause as you can see, we aren't they type of people to just up and leave with complete strangers, especially if you are taking us to some _Lord Koenma_." Yusuke then looked up and began to laugh.

"Good, this will give me the chance to kick that girl's ass for throwing me into that freaking tree."

"Ha! If I beat your ass once, I can do it again, so don't be so confident." yelled Emily getting prepared to fight.

"Fine then, Kurama, you get Naomi, Hiei, you get Jenny, Emily is mine, oh and Kuwabara, you can just go help Kurama." said Yusuke as he looked Emily right in the eyes. Yusuke then lunged at Emily, but was too late; she had spun around and kicked him in the stomach. She then laughed at him as he got up.

"Jeez, you are making this way too easy."

"Oh believe me, I'll get you soon enough." groaned Yusuke. They then started exchanging punches while Jenny was trying to dodge Hiei's attacks. They were basically on the same level due to the fact that Jenny was just as fast as Hiei.

"You should give up now before you get seriously hurt." ordered Hiei, blocking Jenny's punch.

"Not a chance." Jenny said, leaping up into the air and landing a kick on Hiei's chest. She jumped back onto the ground, but not Hiei was no where to be found.

"You really shouldn't leave your guard down." he murmured. She tried to turn around, but then what she saw was only black as Hiei knocked her out with the hilt of his sword.

Naomi was really into her fight with Kurama and Kuwabara she had totally forgotten about the others, but she heard a _thud_ and glanced over and discovered Jenny, lying on the ground.

"Jenny!" she yelled. She then punched Kuwabara in the face, knocking him down, as she went to run to Jenny.

"While she's not paying attention…" Kurama thought as he took a small jar from his bag he had with him. Kurama then opened the jar and threw whatever was in it at Naomi.

"How dare you, you son of a bi---." Nao muttered as she collapsed onto the ground with Kuwabara looking in amazement.

"What the hell was that Kurama?!" Kuwabara bellowed, standing up from his hit in the face.

"It was sleeping powder, I brought it along in case we needed it." murmured Kurama as he walked over to Hiei, who was watching the fight between Yusuke and Emily.

"You just don't wanna give up!" shouted Yusuke, dodging a kick from Emily.

"Nope, I guess you will just have to accept the fact that a girl is kicking your ass." Emily yelled back at Yusuke. Yusuke then pointed his hand at her in the shape of a gun.

"This ends now!" he screamed and then shot it and as it came toward Emily, she whispered something to herself.

"Eat this asshole!" She then put her hands on the ground causing a slight explosion, but when the dust finally moved away, Yusuke's Spirit Gun was gone and there was this huge wall made of dirt and stone, standing directly in front of Emily.

"That's her alchemy…"Kurama said softly.

"You could have killed me with that freaking thing, you son of a bitch!" screamed Emily coming out from behind the wall. She then looked around, but noticed Yusuke was gone. Yusuke then dived out of the tree above her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the wall she had made. As soon as she hit the wall, she was knocked out cold, her helpless body draped over a rock.

"Okay guys, let's get them back to Koenma, I hope he doesn't mind that their… uh… a little bloody." Yusuke said, picking up Emily off the ground. Hiei then picked up Jenny while Kurama had Kuwabara carry Naomi. Then they all darted off to find Koenma.


	5. Meet Lord Koenma

"I told you to bring them to me alive, not half dead!" yelled Koenma, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, just put that pacifier back in your mouth, will ya, their just a little bruised right now." Yusuke moaned as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. Kurama then interceded to break the tension.

"They did put up one good fight though Koenma, we just need to get their real abilities out in the open, we did manage to see some of Emily's alchemy as she was fighting Yusuke. She made a wall of mere dirt and stone, dodging Yusuke's Spirit Gun."

"Hmm, that's fascinating, being able to do something like that, and she was able to dodge Yus---, YUSUKE SHOT HIS SPIRIT GUN AT HER!? DAMMIT YUSUKE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! You are just so pathetic sometimes." Koenma shouted which then ended with a smirk. Yusuke took a few steps forward, looking at the girls, who were all tied to separate chairs.

"Whatever, Koenma, at least she dodged the damn thing."

"Well, Urameshi _was_ mad that he was getting his ass kicked by a girl, which mostly happened before we even started fighting the others." Kuwabara mentioned. Yusuke then gave him a dark glare and punched him in the face.

"I just shouldn't have said anything…" Kuwabara whined, rubbing his cheek. A loud moan made everyone stop talking as they looked over and noticed the girls were waking up.

"I see you have awakened, I am terribly sorry for the trouble that was caused, we just needed you three here." said Koenma, walking effortlessly up to the delicate females. Emily attempted to lift her head as she groaned at the pain of her throbbing cranium.

"Where the hell are we….? And who are you…?"

"Oh, my deepest apologies, I am Koenma, and you are in my castle in Reiki."

"Ah, so you're the famous Koenma," Jenny smirked, wiggling around in her seat. "Umm…could you be kind and untie us?" Koenma detected that they obviously were in no shape to escape, or do anything at that point, so he asked Hiei to untie them. Without a sound, Hiei walked up and freed them from their restraints.

"Okay, so what the hell do you want with us? Why are we _so_ important to you?" Naomi mumbled as she cautiously leaned forward to look directly at Koenma. Koenma then crossed his arms, putting all his weight on one foot, and changed his expression, to what seemed like serious mode.

"You girls are going to save the world, including Spirit, Human, and Demon World." Emily, Jenny, and Naomi stared at each other in shock, trying to absorb what they had just heard.

"You're shitting me…we can't save the world."' muttered Jenny, leaning back in her chair.

"Of course you can, you just need some training to get you used to your powers, you don't remember your past, but you still know the person you need to defeat." Koenma said as a smile planted itself across his face.

"Shinjiru…" Emily whispered, slowly glancing up at Koenma and the others as Koenma then closed his eyes, nodding.

"He is your enemy, and he is still as powerful as he was many years ago when you fought him, maybe even more, so you must stay here, and train to become stronger, and beat Shinjiru, for the sake of all of our worlds, our lives are in your hands."

"Well that's comforting…" moaned Jenny.

"It's not as bad as it seems, and besides, Yusuke and the gang will be fighting alongside you." Koenma grinned, un-crossing his arms.

"Ugh, alright, but can we actually tell you our decision tomorrow, helping you save the world isn't exactly an "on the spot" question" said Naomi, attempting to stand up, but flopping back down onto her chair again.

"Oh, yes, very well then, Yusuke and the others will help you get to your room." Koenma grinned. Hiei then aided Jenny as she slowly got out of her chair. She put her arm around his shoulder and they walked out of the room.

"We will all be in the same room right?" Jenny asked, appearing as if she were to pass out again.

"Yes." he murmured.

"Hey Hiei," whispered Jenny, glancing at him. "You're a pretty good fighter."

"Not bad yourself." Hiei whispered back, grinning slightly. Kurama then went to assist Naomi and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft, concerned tone. Nao gazed up at him, wondering why he was being so kind.

"A little better, still a bit woozy, but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear, I apologize for the trouble we have caused you. I hope you three make the right decision on whether you will stay and help us." Kurama muttered, glancing to the floor and back at Naomi. She looked up and met Kurama's eyes.

"I hope we do too…" she sighed. Hiei and Kurama took Jenny and Naomi into a colossal sized room and they managed to sit on the bed on their own as they waited for Yusuke to bring in Emily.

"Come on." Yusuke groaned, helping Emily up as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Wow, no need to be so kind." said Emily sarcastically. Yusuke's eyes narrowed, not looking as Emily as they continued to walk down the never-ending hallway.

"Well sorry, I don't usually help out the people I just beat up."

"Fine! Then I can just walk on my own!" Emily bellowed, removing her arm from around Yusuke's neck and make an effort to walk. She then became aware that her legs hurt way too much to move, so when she tried to walk, she tripped and fell backwards. Emily closed her eyes, awaiting the pain ahead when something caught her and broke her fall. Her eyes fluttered open and glanced up, noticing she was looking directly into Yusuke's beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Uhh…thanks." she shuddered under Yusuke's strong arms.

"No problem. Now can I get you to your room, your friends are waiting." Yusuke smiled, helping Emily to her feet again. She then figured out that Yusuke actually had some kindness to him and she muttered, "Sure, let's go." As they made their way into the room, Jenny and the others look at them with abnormal expressions.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Jenny howled, looking as if she were to begin a lecture. Emily laughed, sitting down next to her friends.

"Sorry, I made the mistake of trying to walk here, and I almost didn't make it."

Okay, we shall see you three in the morning," murmured Kurama as he turned toward the door. "Get a good night's sleep; be prepared to tell us your decision." They then all strolled out the door, closing it quietly behind them.


	6. Their Decision

Emily, Jenny, and Naomi stared at each other blankly for a few moments before Nao finally broke the silence.

"Uhh… so what do you guys suppose we should do…?" she asked with Emily giving her a slight shrug.

"I haven't the slightest clue…I do think it would be pretty damn cool if we stayed though. I mean we could learn a hell of a lot more about these powers of ours, and we technically _are_ saving the world, as Koenma said." Emily informed them, leaning back on one of the outrageously comfortable pillows on the bed.

"True, I agree, maybe we should stay, it will be an adventure, and kicking ass has always been something we loved to do." Jenny snorted.

"So…all in for yes?" Naomi grinned, sticking her fist out. Both Jenny and Emily placed their fists on top of Naomi's.

"Let's do this!" they all shouted as they then laughed at each other.

"Okay, let's get some sleep; it's been a _long_ day." Jenny yawned, collapsing on her side of the bed while Emily and Naomi followed her lead. Within about 30 seconds, they were engaged in a deep slumber, ready for whatever was coming their way.

The next morning

The girls were awakened by a short knock on the door. They quickly sat up just as Yusuke and the others walked into the room.

"Morning!" hollered Kuwabara a little too enthusiastically.

"Holy shit, not so loud, I still have a freaking headache!" Emily groaned, shooting a glare toward Kuwabara. Kurama then stepped in to hopefully settle the mood.

"I hope you all slept well."

"We did, thanks." Naomi muttered, lifting her arms to stretch.

"Well, are you girls ready? Can you walk?" Kurama asked.

"Yep, I actually think we can." said Jenny, surprised.

"May we go? Koenma is waiting for your decision." murmured Hiei, already heading out the door. Naomi glanced at her friends and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." By the time they shuffled into Koenma's office, he was already eager to see them.

"Good morning girls, I hope you had a comfortable sleep," he grinned. "I know you had a lot to think about last night, but have you three come up with a final decision." Jenny sighed, giving each of her friends a slight nod.

"We have…_and_ we have decided to stay, and help you save the world, or whatever." Koenma stepped forward with an enormous smile consuming half his face.

"That's great! I'm glad you girls made the right decision." He then grabbed all three of them, and pulled them into a giant bear hug. They made bizarre faces as they were compacted together into Koenma's upper body.

"The dude's really lost his mind…" Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara then looked at him and chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I heard that!" yelled Koenma, finally letting go of the girls, who were now officially able to breathe again.

"Alright then, now we begin your training," Koenma began. "I will be splitting you up so you can concentrate on your own personal power, so with that being said, Jenny, you will be with Hiei, Naomi, you will be with Kurama, and Emily, I will be putting you with both Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Sweet, I get to beat the shit out of two people!" Emily cheered as she began punching the air. Yusuke then laughed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes toward Emily.

"Ha. Not so fast, just know I am not going to be easy on you."

"Oh, whatever, I'll kick your ass like I did the last time we fought." bellowed Emily at Yusuke as they then glared at each other irritably.

"Yeah right, I was the one who had to carry you here after your scrawny ass was knocked out!" Yusuke yelled, pointing a finger at Emily's annoyed expression.

"That's just because you caught me off guard, jackass!" Emily screamed back as both her and Yusuke shot death glares at one another, inches away from each other's faces.

"Oh, would you two shut up and end this angry flirtation fest!" Koenma shouted just as Yusuke and Emily both stared at him wide-eyed at the same time.

"I was _so_ not flirting with her!" roared Yusuke, a blush beginning to show itself on his face.

"Whatever…" Koenma sighed. "Let's just get to training please…"

"Fine, c'mon, let's go." muttered Yusuke, signaling Emily and Kuwabara to follow.


	7. The Training Begins

When the gang shuffled outside to the courtyard, they noticed three medium sized arenas, each about a football field away from each other.

"This is where you will be training for a huge portion of the time; the other part of your training will be when I send you on missions, when I feel you are ready for them." Koenma said, walking a few feet ahead of the others.

"And how long will we be training for exactly?" Naomi asked, placing both hands on her hips.

"Until I think you have the proper strength to endure a full-fledged mission," Koenma stated. "Now, let's get this training started, shall we?" Everyone then trudged to their separate arenas with Jenny and Hiei already to go.

"You ready?" murmured Hiei before deporting himself to the opposite side of the arena. Jenny nodded, putting her feet into position while Hiei had already made it to the other side.

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

"Let's begin." said Hiei, suddenly vanishing from Jenny's sight range. Jenny looked around frantically, trying to discover where her opponent had gone.

"What did I tell you about leaving your guard down?" Hiei whispered, making Jenny quiver from his abnormally warm breath. He then kicked her in the back, causing her to fly forward. Jenny managed to swiftly plant her feet on the ground to maintain her balance, as she spun around and kicked Hiei in the stomach. Hiei flipped through the air, but calmly landed on his feet, not making a sound.

"Impressive, I see some improvement." Jenny opened her mouth to respond when Hiei suddenly disappeared again. She sighed as she quickly dodged the shockingly fast figure, but throwing in a punch of her own, which then hit him. Jenny grinned while Hiei recovered from the unexpected blow.

"Pretty quick learner, huh?"

"Oh, don't be so confident already." muttered Hiei, dodging a kick from Jenny. "See what I mean? Now show me some of those powers you have." They gazed at each other for a moment as Jenny's eyes widened.

"Uhh…okay." Jenny stuttered, gathering her options. Her eyes narrowed as she then called out her move. "Dragon Grab." Suddenly, an extensive dragon submerged itself from underneath Hiei, intertwining its body with Hiei's, latching on tight.

"And this is what exactly?"

"Ah, this is called Dragon Grab, when I summon it, you are instantly caught in its monstrous grasp, and it obeys my every command. I can formulate it to squeeze every ounce of life from your body; light itself on fire to burn you alive, or it can just devour you whole." Jenny smirked, concluding with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm, interesting. I never thought you would actually be able to use that on me, but I guess I was wrong." mumbled Hiei, wiggling around inside the dragon's strong hold.

"Umm, it would be nice if you let me go now; you don't wanna exterminate the guy that's helping you train."

"Oh, right, but Hiei, just to let you know, you're not the _only_ speedy person around here." Jenny smiled as she released the dragon from around Hiei.

"I say it's about time for a break, I must confess, your moves are impressive, I look forward to seeing more of them." said Hiei, beginning to saunter away from the partially destroyed arena. "You coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" Jenny bellowed, running after Hiei. As soon as they strolled through the doors to the castle, Kurama and Naomi began their own session.

"I'm ready when you are…" Kurama grinned, gliding across the arena.

"Okay, let's go!" Nao shouted, darting toward her opponent. She then quickly twisted around and strived to punch him, but missed.

"Be careful with that swing of yours Naomi, it could truly get you into a bind," stated Kurama. "You can't have anyone distinguish your attack." Naomi stood still for a moment, trying to process the latest advice into her brain.

"Alright, don't let anyone know my attack, got it. Well, in that case, I'll show you a little technique of mine." She grinned, and stepped a few feet back.

"This is what I like to call, the _Fire Claw_." Naomi then leapt into the air and dove toward Kurama who was prepared to dodge her. Suddenly, Naomi's nails grew outstandingly long and thick, like a tigers, but they were engulfed by fire. Then, flying down at Kurama, she hastily darted to the opposite side to complete her attack.

"This time, I won't miss!" she shouted, and swung her vicious claws at Kurama, knocking him to the ground, four deep claw marks imbedded into his arm.

"Very impressive Naomi, definatly unpredicted." Kurama muttered, blood trickling down his injured arm.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to damage you that much." Naomi frowned, ripping off one of her sleeves and wrapping it around Kurama's wound.

"No needs to worry, you needed to treat me like a true opponent, and that's exactly what you did."

"Well, we need to get you inside and fixed up." mumbled Naomi, knotting the torn sleeve and assisted Kurama as they staggered back into the castle.

"You don't need to be upset, Naomi, I expected you to wound me in some way." Kurama mentioned, placing his hand on Naomi's head. She then glanced up to notice him smiling at her.

"You did?"

"Of course, it's the whole point in training; people are going to get hurt."

"Okay, I believe you…I don't think you would say that if you didn't truly mean it." She then began to blush as they grinned immensely at each other.

"Alright, now who's gonna throw the first punch!" Emily shouted across the arena to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing.

"I will!" Kuwabara screamed back at her, laughing to himself. "This will be fun."

"Be careful what you say Kuwabara, it might come back to bite you in the ass." said Yusuke as Kuwabara acquired a confident expression.

"Oh, shut your trap, Urameshi, you know she's no match for the both of us."

"Alright, you got a point."

"C'mon lovebirds, you can have your make out session later, let's get going!" Emily yelled, becoming impatient. A growl rose inside Kuwabara's throat as he began charging at Emily.

"It's ass kicking time!" He then clenched his fist and swung hard, but she swiftly dodged it, and kicked Kuwabara in the face, sending him flying back toward Yusuke.

"You're pathetic!" groaned Emily, crossing her arms. Yusuke chuckled slightly, taking a few steps forward.

"Well, watch out cause it's my turn now." Yusuke then ran at Emily as she prepared herself for a dodge. When he made his way up to her, she attempted to punch him, but missed as he spun around and kicked her hard in the back, making her gasp after she coughed up some unexpected blood.

"Ah, you wanna play it rough, eh?" Emily coughed, wiping the blood from her mouth and struggling to stand. "I'll show you rough." She then clenched her fists tightly as they turned into, what looked like oversized fireballs.

"I call this, my fists of fury." She said as she threw herself at Yusuke, who was concentrating on the fire revolving around Emily's fists. Emily crashed down on Yusuke, leaving a gaping hole in his shirt, followed by a burn mark in the center of his exposed chest.

"So, that's how you wanna fight then?" Yusuke smiled maliciously, and then apprehended his own fists, which were now showing his spirit energy revolving around them. They both gazed at each other, grinning profusely. Yusuke then lunged forward with Emily just a few seconds behind as they began their massive fistfight, which seemed as if they were practicing for survival of the fittest. Kuwabara just watched in awe at the two, who never stopped grinning at each other.

"I can't believe Urameshi's having so much fun, they seem to be on the same level…" Yusuke let out a random chuckle, still throwing punches.

"Tired yet!?" he yelled, gladly taking a hit in the face.

"No way! Why, are you?" Emily shouted back.

"Nope, I could do this all day." said Yusuke, punching Emily in the stomach, making her gasp. The never hesitant punches lasted for what felt like hours when they finally snuck in a final punch before they both collapsed at the same time. When Kuwabara officially came back into reality, he strolled over to Yusuke and Emily, who laid side by side, both out cold. Kuwabara smirked as he threw them over each of his wide shoulders and began heading back toward the castle.

"I don't know what it is about her, Urameshi, but I've never seen you have that much fun, especially with a girl."


	8. Koenma's Unexpected Choice

Koenma paced frantically back and forth around the castle while the others were receiving minor treatment from their long day of training.

"For heaven's sake, where are they!?" he whined, crossing his arms and pacing faster. Everyone was still awaiting the return of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Emily, for they had been gone for an extensive amount of time. Kurama chuckled slightly at Koenma's annoyed expression.

"I'm sure they will return shortly, they most likely lost track of time." Koenma finally calmed down and his pace became slower.

"You're right, I'm sure they will come charging in any moment now." he sighed. Suddenly, the door to the castle creaked open and a broad shouldered figure submerged from the shadows, it was Kuwabara. The others stared in shock as they noticed two, very limp bodies' draped over each of Kuwabara's wide shoulders.

"Hey there gang, sorry we're late!" Kuwabara echoed across the room. Koenma's mouth dropped open as Kuwabara walked closer.

"What on earth happened to them!?" Koenma demanded while examining the somewhat lifeless bodies. Kuwabara then looked at each of his shoulders and grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them. Well…they were both punching very rapidly…and…they knocked each other out."

"How very specific of you, Kuwabara…"

"Glad I can help!" Kurama then got up quietly and walked over to Kuwabara.

"Well, how exactly could punching cause this much damage?"

"Uh...even with my sight it was hard to tell, they were moving so fast, and they both had great power working with them. Urameshi had his spirit energy revolving around his fists and Emily had fire revolving around hers." Kuwabara said, shrugging.

"I see, well get them cleaned up and let them rest in one of the bedroom's." Koenma commanded as Jenny and Naomi took Emily and the others seized Yusuke. When they were fixed up, they were both placed next to each other, still knocked out.

"Emily's gonna get a kick out of this when she wakes up…" Jenny snorted toward Naomi, both turning to head out the door. Kuwabara then glanced over at Koenma.

"Hey Koenma, when I watched Urameshi fighting with Emily, he looked like he was having a lot of fun, I haven't seen him like that since he fought Jin, or anyone else for that matter, he was a hell of a lot different with her, what do you think that means?"

"It's pretty rare that Yusuke finds someone who can compete with him at his level, it seems as if Emily was able to work her way up there, which made it more enjoyable for Yusuke to fight with her, but I'm not really sure what that means for them, we will find out soon enough." Koenma grinned, peeking down at Emily and Yusuke, engaged in their slumber. Kuwabara then pulled out a black marker out of his pocket.

"Hmm…" he muttered, tiptoeing up to the bed. "Can I draw a moustache on him?"

"No way." Koenma sighed, pushing Kuwabara out of the room. Before closing the door, Hiei darted a slight glare toward Kuwabara.

"Moron…"

"Hey! I heard that shrimp boy!" Kuwabara bellowed as he tripped in a failed attempt to punch Hiei. Their voices faded as Kurama turned around to close the door while everyone continued to laugh at Kuwabara's idiocy.

The next morning

Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly as she lay perfectly still, trying to remember where she was, but groaned and shifted to the other side of her body. As Emily looked up, she averted her eyes to Yusuke staring at her right in the face, for he was lying next to her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIT!" Emily screamed as she strived to stand up as promptly as possible, but rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Emily moaned in pain as Yusuke leaned over the side of the bed.

"Good morning to you too." he laughed. Suddenly, Koenma and the rest of the gang threw themselves into the room, almost pulling the door off its hinges.

"What just happened here…?" Koenma grimaced. Yusuke then stood up, chuckling to himself, and helped Emily to her feet.

"Well, I could have _sworn_ she was trying to fly, but turns out, I just scared the shit outta her."

"Sorry, I didn't expect a _guy_ to be lying next to me when I woke up this morning…" groaned Emily, keeping herself balanced. She then glanced down at herself in horror when she noticed the only thing she was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and bandages covering her upper body. Emily quickly ducked back behind the bed in embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ! Thanks for telling me I was half freaking naked!" she yelled, glaring at Jenny and Naomi.

"Ehehe…whoops…I forgot." Naomi giggled as she then pulled a shirt out from behind her back. "Here…It's the only clean one we could find, we gotta wash our other clothes."

"Okay, thanks." Emily threw the shirt over her head, which was about five times her normal size. "Why exactly does this shirt say 'Kuwabara is the man' on it?" They grimaced as they looked at the shirt. Kuwabara began to laugh.

"Oh, sorry…that's mine." Emily rolled her eyes and let the massive shirt hang down over her sweatpants.

"Alright, now that we all seem to be _situated_, we need to have a meeting." Koenma smiled, standing alone to be head in command. Everyone exchanged a slight glance at each other and gazed back at Koenma.

"We're all ears." Kurama murmured. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Well, I have come to notice how quickly the girls are improving with their powers…aaand… I have come to a decision…" Koenma stood confidently upright. "I think it's time for your first mission."

"Really?" Jenny muttered, letting her arms fall to her sides. Koenma looked at her and smiled.

"Mhmm." The girls all glimpsed at each other with enthusiastic smiles. Koenma led the way and brought everyone up into his enormous office as he went to sit in his ridiculously comfy chair.

"Now, for your mission." Everyone then averted their eyes to the television screen in front of the screen directly in front of Koenma. On the screen was a picture of an abnormally large demon with muscular arms, and two bloodcurdling red eyes. It was green with purple markings all over its body, with a lifeless body clutched in its hand, making the girls quiver.

"This is Ren, he is among one of the terrifying ogre demons and he has been a real handful these past few weeks. He seems to be on a killing spree right now in demon world and we need you to stop him before anymore innocent people get hurt."

"Okay pacifier breath, we're on it." Yusuke grinned while Koenma scowled at him.


	9. A Day of Rest

The girls stared at one another in amazement with their eyes lighting up in delight.

"I can't believe it; we're actually going on a _real _mission…?" Jenny asked, her eyes gazing up in wonder. Koenma averted his eyes toward her and chuckled.

"Indeed, you are, I think you three have proven yourselves well enough for me to let you go on one." He then glanced down at the girls and smiled, Hiei didn't seem very amused.

"You know if you make a wrong move, or let your guard down, even for a second, you _will_ die." he added, leaning against a wall. All three girls shuddered, but perked up in an instant, standing confidently upright.

"We won't let you down." they said as they turned to face the others with wide grins. Naomi then twisted her body back around to face Koenma.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think you girls need to relax a bit today, it's been hectic these past few days."

"You can say that again, but thank you." Emily gazed at her friends as she slouched over, clearly still exhausted.

"Well, since it's a personal day, I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"You _look_ like you just got hit by a truck." Yusuke laughed. Emily then shot him a glare through narrow eyes as she turned to walk out the door. She gave Yusuke a surely expected punch in the stomach, but it recoiled, sending what seemed like an electric shock through her seemingly weak right arm, due to yesterday's spar.

"_OW!_" she yelped, grabbing her arm and cradling it to her chest. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into a roar of laughter, making Emily angrier at them as she sighed and stormed out the door, still holding her arm. The others strolled out only a few minutes after while Yusuke and Kuwabara began recovering from their immense laughter. As Jenny and Naomi sauntered back down the abnormally long hallway, they took notice that their food deprived stomachs seemed to be growling insanely loud.

"Uhh…maybe we should get something to eat…" Naomi said, stopping to feel her hungry stomach. Jenny nodded and they shifted their bodies in the opposite direction to find the kitchen. When they finally detected the kitchen, they found Kurama and Kuwabara sitting at the decently sized table with Hiei gazing out the window.

"Hey guys, where's Yusuke?" Jenny asked as she took two blue bowls from a high cabinet, causing her to stand on her toes. She then dished out white rice for both Naomi and herself, handing a bowl to Naomi. They took a seat next to the others while they still waited for an answer.

"Oh, he went back to rest, he was still exhausted from yesterday." Kurama finally replied, taking a sip of tea that he had in front of him.

"Ah, I see," murmured Jenny as they took their bowls or rice and sat down next to Kurama and Kuwabara. "Does Hiei always stare out the window like that?" The others jumped slightly, surprised by her question. Kuwabara leaned over toward Jenny, making sure Hiei couldn't hear him.

"Hiei's not really the social butterfly; he's always been a mystery to me." Jenny's eyes widened as she gazed at Hiei, who obviously didn't care at all what they were whispering about. He then glanced at Jenny, who had now looked away from him, but he soon shifted away from her face and went back to looking out the window. It was about forty-five minutes later when Emily peeped out of the bathroom door, staring in every direction, making sure nobody was coming for she was only wrapped in a towel. When she can to the conclusion that the hallway was clear, she stepped out of the doorway. As she began to walk, her towel got caught in the doorframe, suddenly yanking itself off her, leaving her naked in the center of the hallway, just as Yusuke strolled out of his room and glancing up in Emily's direction.

"Uhh…Umm…" Those the only words he managed to let fall out of his mouth as he began scratching his head, letting his hair fall in his face a bit. It took Emily a moment to comprehend the situation before her "blame the guy" technique kicked in.

"You pervert!" she shouted and ripped the towel off the doorframe, almost destroying the innocent doorway in the process. She then quickly wrapped herself in the towel once again and stormed off before Yusuke could even mutter a word. As Emily flew down the hallway, Yusuke just stared after her, but then turned around and began to walk again, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. When Emily found her room she thrust the door open, slamming it shut behind her as she leaned against it while struggling to breathe again. She finally got the strength to walk over to her backpack lying on the bed as she continued to breathe in a steady motion. Emily then threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a surprisingly clean t-shirt. After brushing her newly showered hair, she crawled onto the gigantic bed, putting her face in her hands and her knees up to her chest.

"Why am I upset? Okay, so a guy saw me naked, so what? It's no big deal, but I can't help but feel like a complete idiot over it." She thought to herself, eventually lying down on her stomach with her head at the end of the bed. "Whatever, it will pass." Emily then closed her eyes and let sleep consume her, allowing her to hopefully leave her worries behind, at least for a little while.


	10. Nightmare

The minutes passed all too quickly before Emily was cast into dreamland, which was the last place she wanted to be at the time. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed around the surrounding scenery that was unfamiliar to her. She sat up on the grass-like ground underneath her, shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh, well this is just _lovely_…" she groaned as she slowly stood up and looked around, not knowing what supposed place she was thrown into. Emily sighed and began sauntering through the ridiculously large, but frightening trees, touching them as she went by. This place was spooky, like nothing she's ever seen before, and she just couldn't figure out why she was put in this area instead of a happier surrounding. She continued to walk as she examined closely what was around her, making sure she didn't fall into likely death traps along the way. Emily stopped pacing for a moment as she then sat down and leaned her head against a tree, looking up through the colossal trees at the strangely red sky. The wind calmly brushed through her long, brown hair while she closed her eyes to breathe it in.

"For being insanely creepy, this place isn't half bad." Emily muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, she was taken off guard by a boulder flying directly at her. Emily struggled to her feet and quickly dodged the flying object.

"Holy shit!" she gasped, standing up once again. "I take back what I said about this place being half bad, this is just psycho!" She stood in the middle of a small clearing, trees everywhere, and her eyes glancing in every direction available to see if she would have to dodge any other inanimate objects. Emily's eyes suddenly widened as something moved through her body, making her quiver.

"What was that?" she said. She then focused her eyes to where the thing that went through her was, but as she stared at it closely, she noticed it wasn't a thing exactly, it was a person. This person was familiar to Emily, along with the others that were also there.

"Oh my god, Jenny, Naomi, guys!" Emily yelled, running up to her friends. "What's going on? Where are we?" All Emily attained from them was silence and blank, emotionless stares as she followed behind them. She then ran up to Kurama, who looked just as dull.

"Kurama, do you know what's happening?" she turned to face the rest of the group. "Hiei… Yusuke… Kuwabara…?" Still, no one listened to her. "Am I speaking Portuguese or something, why won't you listen to me!?" She swung her fist toward Kuwabara, but it just went right through his head, like she were a ghost. She stopped and gazed down at her hand, wondering why she couldn't talk to, or even touch the people around her, it was all way too bizarre. Finally, Hiei muttered something for the first time while the others took their stances right where they stood.

"He's coming."

"Who's ---" Emily began to ask before she stopped herself. There was no reason for her to ask questions if no one would answer. Her racing thoughts were finally answered when a monstrous, green demon with purple marking all over its ugly body appeared from behind a group of seemingly dead trees. Everyone stood in their proper positions, glaring at the oncoming enemy as it slowly walked toward them, making the ground quake with every step it took.

"I…Isn't that Ren?" Emily stuttered, still not expecting an answer, but answering the question herself as she vividly remembered the horrifying picture that was on the television in Koenma's office. "But how am I not here…? I mean, I'm here…but not really…I can't even fight with my own companions… I don't understand what's going on in this freaking dream."

"I'm sorry you went through the trouble of coming here, because none of you will be leaving here in one piece." Ren growled, revealing his malicious fangs in an evil grin. Yusuke laughed as he took a few steps forward.

"Ha. You are _nothing_ compared to some demons I've fought in the past." Hiei smirked with Yusuke, glancing at the atrocious creature standing before them.

"You are but a mere obstacle in our path, your pathetic existence with be exterminated quickly." Ren burst into a roar of laughter, obviously mocking Hiei's threat. Jenny glared at him, becoming fidgety with the strong urge to strike their foe. Finally, Kurama gave them the signal for attack. Yusuke, along with everyone else, shot toward Ren like a bullet from a gun, hitting him from opposite sides. Jenny used her out-of-control speed to quickly pull out her new sword and swing as hard as possible into the enemy's left arm, cutting a chunk from his shoulder, causing Ren to scream in agony. She was then grabbed and thrown to the ground with Ren's good arm, making her gasp as she fell. Jenny gradually staggered to stand from the painful blow, but someone helped her stand up to a point where she wouldn't fall over. She glanced up to notice Hiei was the one assisting her as he then turned to nod, which was a slight compliment for her swift attack. Hiei whipped back around and disappeared into battle once again. Emily stood still for the longest time, growing irritated that she couldn't help at all as she then stamped her foot on the ground. She was happy for her friends though, they had watched over her ever since they were born. They made sure she was safe and would risk their very lives for her, even if she had but a second to live. A crooked smile placed itself on Emily's face; it was about time they did something for themselves. In the middle of her thought, Yusuke stepped into her view, not even six inches away. She opened her mouth to protest, but again, stopped herself because he wouldn't hear it. Everyone stepped back suddenly as Naomi used her Fire Claw to give the official kill. Ren fell to the ground with a sickening crack, shaking the earth as he took his last breathe. They all looked at each other and nodded in triumph at their successful mission as they turned to leave. Emily walked up to examine the lifeless body on the ground, but her eyes widened at what she saw. Ren was still alive, but barely breathing. Emily turned to her comrades, not caring if they didn't hear her.

"Hey guys, this guy's not de—" Before she could finish her sentence, Ren cautiously lifted his right arm, not making a sound. The massive arm unexpectedly extended toward the others. Emily tried to run to maybe attempt to stop this calamity, but it only seemed like she was running in slow motion.

"NO! LOOK OUT!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, almost losing breath. She got to the others in time to see the demon's dagger-shaped fingers stab through one of her friends body's. Emily fell to her knees, gazing up to see who received the fatal blow.

"No…wake me up from this nightmare…" she sobbed, letting the tears fall onto the dry soil.


End file.
